PePe's Diaper Emergency
PePe's Diaper Emergency is the 1st episode of The Happy Tree Friends Fanon Stories Show and the 1st episode of Season 1. In this premiere episode, PePe soils his adult diapers too much and when he goes out to buy more at the drug store, his brand is sold out. JD Winkerman steps in to help when his Farmer's Market store has an overstock of PePe's brand of adult diapers. This episode marks the debut of PePe's best friend who also wears adult diapers: Hugo. Cast Starring: * PePe * Flaky * Kimimeeky * Jay Jay * Hugo (Debut) Featuring: * Cuddles * Giggles * Toothy * Petunia * JD Winkerman * Sniffles Appearances: * Nutty * Generic Tree Friends Plot At Flaky's house in Happy Tree Town, PePe is reading a novel and suddenly his tummy rumbles. He has to go to the bathroom. He goes upstairs and knocks on the bathroom door. Flaky is in the bathroom taking a shower and tells PePe to hold it. PePe tries to hold it in but unfortunately he ends up pooping his adult diaper. PePe smells his poopy diaper and touches the front back and sides of it. PePe waited too late. When Flaky comes out, she smells something horrid, PePe's diaper. PePe explains to his little sister he couldn't hold it in too long. Flaky feels PePe's diaper and orders him to take a shower. PePe undoes the Velcro tabs on his diaper and throws it away in the trash. He takes off his vest and steps into the shower. When PePe finishes, he grabs the dirty diaper out of the trash and then he goes into his room and grabs a diaper out his box of adult diapers. PePe adjusts the Velcro tabs so that his diaper fits him perfectly. He puts his vest on and goes back down upstairs to read his novel. Nutty appears at the front door and PePe hands him his poopy diaper. Nutty takes it and chows down on it and suddenly he pukes his insides out killing him. PePe is startled and facepalms. The next day, Hugo challenges PePe to a diaper peeing contest. The first one to finish peeing their diaper wins a dollar. PePe and Hugo start peeing their diapers. PePe wins as he has finished peeing in his diaper. Hugo loses as some of the pee from his diaper leaked out. PePe goes to his room to get a clean diaper but to his horror, there are no more diapers. PePe is startled and facepalms. Petunia. Cuddles, Giggles, Sniffles and Toothy walk in wearing PePe's diapers. Kimimeeky and Jay Jay inform PePe that they gave them the rest of his diapers. Hugo walks in wearing a clean diaper and has one for PePe. It has no Velcro tabs but they fit him perfectly. PePe decides to go to the store to buy more diapers He heads to the drug store and picks up some snacks. He then goes to the incontinence department. He is looking for Depends adjustable diapers size L-XL. But the drug store is out of his brand. PePe groans like Handy and buys some toilet paper. As he leaves the drug store, JD Winkerman grabs PePe by the diaper. PePe informs The Winkster that his brand is sold out at the drug store. JD Winkerman informs PePe that he is overstocked with Depends adjustable diapers L-XL size at his Farmer's Market store. JD Winkerman drags PePe by the diaper to his store. The economy size box of Depends is what he has overstocked. PePe buys 10 boxes to last. PePe thanks The Winkster and goes into his truck and heads home. On the way, PePe realizes he has to pee and tries to hold it in but he pees his diaper. He stops at a gas station and asks the attendant Generic Tree Friend to clean the driver's seat. PePe opens a box of diapers and grabs one and heads to the restroom and adjusts the tabs so that they fit well. PePe comes out and thanks the attendant for his job. When PePe returns home, he puts his boxes of adult diapers in his closet. He has lots to last him awhile. Hugo offers PePe to play some Atari 2600. PePe agrees, ending the episode. Moral: "Always remember to wash your hands after using the bathroom!" Deaths * Nutty pukes his insides out eating PePe's poopy diaper. Injuires * PePe suffers from diarrhea when he reads his novel. Destruction * PePe diapers are soiled and soiled. Trivia * This is the first episode TheCoolWikiDude made since getting the boot at HTF Fanon Wiki. * This marks the first time PePe soiled his diaper since Farmer's Market Caper in Season 2 of Happy Tree Friends Hawaiian Style. * The poop in PePe's diaper is not actually shown, only the stink lines from it are shown. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Episodes with only one death Category:The Happy Tree Friends Fanon Stories Show Episodes Category:Debut Episodes